The Time Harvey Got Litt Up
by Odysseus42
Summary: Usually Harvey wins the bets he makes. But not this time. Maybe betting on the future of Mike and Rachel's relationship wasn't Harvey's best idea... And what could be a worse forfeit than going mudding with none other than Louis Litt! (Set in the early days of the show, should be 2-3 chapters long)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi suits fans!**

 **Zimdan19 requested this fanfiction so the credit for the idea goes to him/her. The title was also Zimdan19's idea.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

Harvey was having a good day. It was only 8:00 in the morning, but for some reason, he was actually in a good mood. He strolled into the bullpen to find Mike, only to see Louis leaning on the doorframe and watching the associates. "That's not creepy at all, Louis," Harvey said with raised eyebrows, approaching the Junior Partner.

Louis looked around at Harvey and rolled his eyes. "I didn't realise it was against the law to be in the hallway for more than thirty seconds,"

Harvey approached Louis to see what he was looking at. Mike was sitting at his desk, talking to Rachel. Well, trying to, at least. Harvey shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Ah… He doesn't have a chance,"

Louis looked at him, surprised. "Really? I think she likes him,"

"Just because someone likes you, doesn't mean you have a chance," Harvey countered, still watching the pair. "You of all people should know that… See, that's funny because _no one_ likes you,"

"Oh haha Harvey. You are just the most amusing person ever,"

"Yeah, that's what your wife said. And that's funny because-"

"Yeah Harvey, I know. Because I don't have a wife," Louis replied rolling his eyes again.

Suddenly Mike said something funny, and Rachel laughed. "I really think he is going to ask her out on a date, you know," Louis pointed out.

"Nah. Not gonna happen. He won't have time anyway, with our case at the moment,"

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Louis said, looking at Harvey.

"You've watched Star Wars?" Harvey asked, raising his eyebrows. "I thought you only watched… Well, I don't know what I thought you watched. Old man stuff probably,"

"Harvey, we are the same age," Louis said, clearly not amused.

"I know," Harvey replied, a smirk appearing on his face again. "But seriously, I don't see it happening, this Mike and Rachel thing. In fact, I'm sure its not gonna happen. The kid would never be able to pluck up the courage to ask her in the first place,"

"Wanna bet they won't have gone on a date by the end of the week?" Louis said.

"Yeah, sure. When I win, you have to… Make an announcement in front of all the associates saying that I am 10 times the lawyer you are… And also 20 times more good looking... And more charismatic. And more witty,"

Louis ground his teeth together for a moment, his eyes darting round the room, before saying, "I'll do the first one on that list,"

"First two,"

Louis took another look at Rachel and Mike, then looked back at Harvey and said. "Deal,"

Harvey let out a chuckle. "I can't wait til the end of the week," He said, and started to walk away.

"Wait," Louis said. "You haven't heard _my_ terms yet,"

"Don't need to. I know I'm going to win," Harvey shrugged. Then he turned his back on Louis and started walking to his office.

"It's going mudding with me on Sunday night, if you want to know," Louis shouted after him, maybe a bit too loudly, because some of the associated began to give him weird looks.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work!" Louis shouted at Harold, simply because he was the closest associate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's got you looking so happy?" Donna asked Harvey as he passed her desk. "Wait, don't tell me. You made a bet with someone. Louis?"

Harvey stopped walking. "Yup. And he is going to regret it," He said with a grin.

"What did you bet on?" Donna asked.

"I thought you knew everything," Harvey paused, leaning on Donna's desk. "Mike and Rachel,"

Donna put on a stern face. "Really, Harvey? And what exactly _was_ the bet?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Louis bet they would get together by the end of the week," Harvey replied.

Donna let out a laugh.

"What?" Said Harvey irritably.

"What do you have to do if you lose?" Donna asked him.

"Go mudding. But I'm not going to lose. I mean, have you seen those two?"

"Um… Have _you_ seen those two? Get prepared to bathe in mud, Harvey. I'm sure it will be great fun!" Donna said sarcastically.

"We'll see," Harvey replied, still confident in his decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days had gone past, and it looked like Harvey was on track to winning the bet.

It was then that Mike walked into his office and sat down on the sofa. "Harvey… Um… Do you know any good restaurants near here? I mean, pretty posh, but not too expensive but with nice food, and in a nice area. Just basically nice. Oh and also-"

"Mike. You are rambling," Harvey pointed out. Then a horrible thought occurred to him. "Why do you want to know anyway? What's it for?"

"Um…" Mike suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm asking Rachel out on a date,"

"What?" Said Harvey, louder than he meant to. He could see Donna smirking out of the corner of his eye. Damn that intercom.

"Um… Are you okay? Do you need to get your hearing checked out? After all, you are an old-"

"When are you asking her out for?" Harvey asked.

"Tomorrow night," Mike said slowly. He narrowed his eyes. "What's going on Harvey?"

"Um…" For once Harvey didn't know what to say. "I kinda made a bet with Louis that you wouldn't go on a date this week?" Harvey said sheepishly.

Mike raised his eyebrows. He looked slightly amused. "You mean, you didn't think I had a chance with Rachel?"

"No! Of course I thought you have a chance, a small one, just that it might take longer than that," Harvey said, unconvincingly.

Mike was not convinced. "Just because you take 9 years to-"

"Do you think you could maybe ask her out at the end of this week?" It was worth a try.

"Why?" Asked Mike. "What happens if you lose,"

Harvey exhaled slowly. "I have to go mudding with Louis," He said quietly.

Mike burst out laughing. "Oh, there is _no way_ I am going to postpone my date now!"

"C'mon Mike. You wouldn't do this to me, would you?" Harvey did his best puppy dog eyes. Which were, to be perfectly honest, worse than his 'I'm going to kill you, if you don't file this motion by tomorrow' eyes.

"Would I? Hm… let me think about that… Yup. I totally would," Mike went out of the room with a smile.

Harvey sat down on his sofa and poured himself a drink. Then Donna came in. "Donna-"

"Don't say anything Harvey. Just make sure you send me a selfie in there," She said with a wink. She started to walk out of the room, then stopped at the door and turned around again. "Oh, and Harvey, you just got Litt up,"

Harvey sat back on his sofa and sighed. He was going to have the longest Sunday night of his life.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Reviews would be appreciated :)**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure whether I should make Harvey actually like going mudding or not... What do you guys think (after all, the story is for you)?**


	3. Chapter 3

Louis lay there in the mud, perfectly content. He was enjoying seeing Harvey suffer. It had taken the senior partner 10 minutes, and a lot of complaining, to actually get into the mud but now he finally had. He still hadn't stopped complaining though.

"Louis," He grumbled, raising his arm out of the brown, gooey substance slowly. "Are you sure this is mud?"

Louis replied, "Harvey, that is the second time you've asked that question, and the answer is exactly the same. It is the finest mud money can buy in New York City. You just have to embrace your inner Mudder. Feel the soft, smooth mud engulfing your skin. Sink into-"

"Yeah, I get the idea. Inner Mudder being embraced," Harvey said, before Louis could say anything he would never forget. And not in the good way.

Harvey shifted slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but ended up suddenly sliding further down the tub until the mud was up to his neck. The cucumber slices fell off his eyes, to sit on the top of the mud. Harvey looked at Louis, then the mud. He picked up the cucumber slices and threw them over the side, hoping Louis wouldn't notice. "So how long until I can get out of here?" Harvey asked.

"One and a half hours,"

Harvey groaned. One and a half hours of lying up to his neck in mud was not his idea of fun. "How're your cases going?" Harvey asked, just so he wouldn't get bored to death. Or maybe he would. "Harvey, you know I don't mix business with mudding," Came Louis' reply.

"Okay… What do you mix with mudding?"

"I just like to enjoy the soft, luscious mud without having to think about work," Louis said, ignoring Harvey's question. "Ahh… this reminds me of the old times,"

"We went mudding in 'the old times'?"

"No, but this gives us time to catch up, and talk to each other, like we used to,"

Harvey managed to resist the temptation of saying: _We used to talk to each other?_

"Hey, Harvey, remember when you had long hair?"

"Remember when you had hair?"

"For the record, I am not bald. It's just the cut. And anyway, I would rather be bold than look like a hippie,"

"Hey! I did not look like a hippie. And for the record, you are bald. Hate to break it to you, but its true,"

Louis sighed. He couldn't be bothered to plead his case, so instead, he changed the subject. "Remember when you came into the office high on pot that one time? You stood by my cubicle and said 'Louis, wanna come piss in Hartman's office? It'll be awesome,'"

"It was pretty awesome," Harvey couldn't help but smile. "Remember when I hid that file, and Hardman nearly killed you for it?"

"That was not funny, Harvey. Hardman went absolutely apeshit. Remember when you got called into Jessica's office for printing off 500 pages of "Harvey Specter is the most awesome human being ever to walk the planet" to her office printer?"

"Oh I remember that. She was furious. But I'm telling you, it wasn't me,"

"I know,"

Harvey looked at Louis, confused. "Wait, that was you?"

"Yup, it was right after you hid that file,"

"You framed me?"

Louis smiled. "You're damn right I did,"

Harvey shook his head, trying to supress a smile. "Touché. That _was_ pretty funny,"

Harvey realised that he was starting to enjoy himself. Then he remembered that he was lying in a bathtub filled with what Louis claimed to be mud.

"I still can't believe I lost a bet to you," Harvey grumbled. "By the way, if anyone asks in the future, this did not happen, understood?"

"What, that the great Harvey Specter lost a bet to Louis Litt? No, Harvey, I will tell this story to my children. The time Harvey got Litt Up. It will go down in history,"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "A bit dramatic, don't you think? Although I am flattered that you called me great. I obviously knew it before, but it's nice when people say it. Which is all the time by the way,"

"Has anyone told you that your ego is bigger than your brain?"

"Has anyone told you that you actually have a brain, and you can use it whenever you want to?"

"I use my brain more than you use yours, actually,"

"If you say so…"

The conversation came to a lull, and Harvey was grateful for the silence. It gave him time to think.

Then Louis spoke. "Did I tell you that my cat had kittens a week ago?"

Louis hadn't told him. But maybe he would shut up if he thought he had, and Harvey could have his sweet silence back… "Yeah, a few days ago,"

"Really? I don't remember telling you,"

Time for a quick save. "Donna told me,"

"Oh, I didn't know you and Donna talked about me," A slight smile appeared on Louis' face.

"Well, it was only in passing,"

"You ever had a pet?"

"Nope,"

"I can imagine you being a dog person. But you could always have one of the kittens, if you wanted,"

"Louis, I'm touched, but I live on the top floor of an apartment building,"

"Oh,"

Back to silence. Harvey realised that he could actually use this time well. He could think about his cases, and what he needed to do when he got back to work. Then Louis started speaking again.

"So you never had a pet as a kid?"

"Nope. My mum wouldn't let me. Too much work,"

"I had a cat. I know, it's surprising," Harvey looked over to him, trying to keep a straight face. He could tell that Louis was not being sarcastic. "His name was Coco. I know it's a really cliché name for a cat, but it was my sister's idea,"

"Isn't Coco a name for female cats?"

"I told you, it was my sister's idea. It was meant to be her cat at first. My parents bought it for her. They bought her everything she wanted. But I was the one that cared for Coco. I looked after him every day after school. He was my best friend,"

Harvey felt slightly sorry for the guy. His best childhood friend was a cat? Called Coco?

"Then one day," Louis' voice became shaky. "Some of my 'friends' came around. And they teased me for having a cat. And they scared him and hurt him. Then one day, they came around again, and scared him away completely. He never came back. I still don't know where he went. He could have died."

This was one of the few times in his life that Harvey didn't know what to say. Harvey knew his childhood had been crap, but he didn't know what Louis' was like until now. Part of him wanted to come up with a snappy comment, but another part wanted to sympathise with him.

Instead, he said, "Marcus always wanted a dog. He wanted one of those big German Shepherds. When he was ten, he went to a dog home and took one back to the house," Harvey smiled at the memory. "My parents were furious and they made him take him back. So when I said I never had a pet, I was lying, I suppose. I had a dog for 10 minutes,"

Louis sighed, a smile on his face. "You know, I just realised that you haven't had Donna call you yet to tell you about some fake emergency at work, like you usually do,"

"Oh, that should be coming in a few minutes. She must be running late," The smile instantly disappeared off Louis' face. "I'm joking, Louis. I made a bet, lost it, and now I have to pay the price,"

Louis gave a chuckle. "You know, Harvey, you're not a total dick,"

"Um… Thanks. Can't say the same for you…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…" Mike appeared in the doorway of Harvey's office. "How was your date with Louis last night?"

Harvey looked up from his laptop, eyebrows raised. "It actually wasn't too bad," he replied

"Really?" Mike walked up to his desk. "It wasn't a horrible and traumatic experience?"

"Nope. It was actually quite relaxing,"

There was a pause, and Harvey and Mike made eye contact.

"It was terrible, wasn't it?"

"Worst night of my life,"

"Serves you right,"

"He just went on about his cats, and about his childhood, and then he talked for half an hour about how spoiled his sister was, and then about how when he first came to the firm, he didn't have enough time with his cats. I kind of zoned out for half of it anyway,"

Mike smirked. "Like I said, serves you right,"

"Mike," Harvey said slowly, a pleasant expression on his face. "You are going to do discovery today. Get to the file room and go through those… How many files were there again?"

"482," Mike muttered.

"Go through the 482 files and then come back to me with what you find,"

"I hate you, Harvey," Mike said.

"You're welcome,"

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of The Time Harvey Got Litt Up! Reviews and faves would be much appreciated :)**

 **Check out my other stories, if you are hungry for more Suits fanfics!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
